Digital signal processors are very useful in real time data processing operations such as audio/video encoding and decoding. Such digital signal processors are used extensively in cellular wireless base stations where the computation load is extensive.
While digital signal processors excel at filter functions, many applications require varying data sizes. One approach to this problem is single instruction multiple data (SIMD) operation. In SIMD operation the same instruction is applied to plural data portions using wide hardware.
Digital signal processors excel at tight loops which run many times, they are not good at branching algorithms. Therefore there is a need in the art for digital signal processors which provide enhanced conditional operations in SIMD.